Solely You
by BekahAndShayFanfics
Summary: Haru makes a move on Makoto, but when he has no positive response, Haru feels rejected and runs away. Makoto decides to go talk to Haru about it, Haru keeps procrastinating so he doesn't have to answer, he almost answers, but starts coughing, only to realize he had coughed something he shouldn't of. He visits the doctor, to find out shocking news that will affect his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

The blazing sun shone brightly in the middle of the afternoon, as Haru swam elegantly through the familiar, refreshing waters of the Iwatobi pool. Makoto was stretching his strong, firm back muscles next to the sparkling water in the pool. Haru's glance quickly found it's way to Makoto's built body, he soon found himself unable to look away. As Makoto felt Haru's intense stare on his back, he spun around to face Haru, who was still captivated by Makoto's gave a gentle, warm smile to his friend before pacing over to the edge of the glistening pool and held out his firm hand to Haru's bewitched form. " You're so great in the water!, Haru-chan." Makoto complimented, before pulling the raven haired boy out of the shimmering water.  
" Drop the -chan," Haru mumbled slightly hoarse as he was helped out of the pool. "How's your throat feeling?" Makoto asked curiously. "It's been feeling sort of swollen and I have a bit of trouble swallowing." Haru stated, still sounding croaky. "Hmm, maybe you're starting to catch a cold?" Makoto pondered aloud " It's fine," Haru waved his hand as if to dismiss the matter as they both headed into the locker room.

" Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" a bubbly voice shouted from the back of the locker room, Haru and Makoto turned to face the voice to see Nagisa smiling like an innocent child. " Rei-chan and I are gonna go get some ice cream after school, wanna come with us?" Nagisa questioned, and stared at the two boys with puppy dog eyes. Makoto gave a small nod before turning to Haru. "You guys can go ahead, I'm gonna take a shower first." Haru croaked. Makoto looked towards Nagisa and smiled "I need to take one too, I'm all sweaty." Nagisa nodded and went out to go get Rei. Haru turned on the shower and ran his fingers through his hair while the water rolled down his chiseled body. Makoto turned on the shower head next to him and started to wash his body as well, Haru's eyes wandered to Makoto's beautiful chest and face, his face faintly blushing from the sight. Makoto glanced over to Haru, studying his body, but they both quickly looked away when their eyes met. Haru stepped towards Makoto, with a soft tug of his hand as if forcing his friend to look at him. Makoto could only make out a small gasp before uttering a meek "H-Haru .." as his soft lips collided with Haru's. Haru placed his hand on Makoto's chin. "W-wha? Haru, what are you-" he sputtered right before Haru pushed his lips against Makoto's again. Haru then licked Makoto's bottom lip, asking for permission, only to have been denied access. So haru decided to force his way in. Making Makoto shudder having to feel Haru's tongue rub against his tongue, pulling it up to fight for dominance. Haru pulled his tongue back and bit Makoto's lip before he felt himself being pushed away. "N-no…. Haru, I...we can't." murmured Makoto giving him a disapproving look. He stepped away from Haru as to emphasize his point. Haru frowned, feeling extremely dejected, he couldn't look Makoto in the eye.

Makoto's heart was racing out of his chest, his entire face was red, and he kept staring at Haru, as if to attempt to figure out what caused the sudden action. Haru just stared at Makoto before realizing what just happened. Makoto didn't respond to the kiss at all. He started backing away from the shower before he quickly turned around and dashed out of the locker room in his swim trunks, only stopping to snatch his shoes and uniform off the bench. He ignored Makoto's fading yells for him to wait and ran into one of the school bathrooms, quickly changing clothes and then sprinting was left in the locker room, alone, with only the resonating echoes from him yelling for Haru to wait, left behind. His heart tightened in pain, puzzling over what his friend just did. "Did Haru really do that?" he lifted up a hand to touch his lips. He thought he could still feel the warmth of Haru's lips on his. He sighed as he headed back into the locker room, feet padding across the floor while he started to put on his school uniform. He ran his hand through his still damp hair, Still feeling a bit frustrated. " I've gotta talk to Haru about this.." he mustered out to himself before walking out of the locker room and heading to Haru's house. makoto felt his heart began to race as he headed up the stairs, and it got worse as he began to knock on the door. It didn't take long for haru to answer. Makoto noticed that his uniform was put on in a rush, as most of the buttons were undone. and his hair looked a bit messy.

"Makoto," he whispered trying not to make eye contact. The whites of Haru's eyes were stained red, showing that he most likely had cried. Makoto's own eyes widened from shock to see haru in this state. " Haru, I….I wanted to talk about what happened earlier. '' He started. Haru opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it, moving out of the way to let Makoto in. He almost tripped heading into the dark house until haru flipped on the lights and made his way into the kitchen putting on his blue apron. Peeking into the kitchen Makoto again tried to talk to Haru about what had happened earlier that day, "Haru, can we tal-" he was cut short by Haru's stern voice "Makoto, can you get me the green onions?" he asked. Makoto sighed and retrieved the ingredient, he decided to wait until food was done to ask. Letting Haru prepare the meal, he quietly went into the living room and sat alone with his thoughts. A short time later Haru called in Makoto from the dining room, and he was greeted by an elegant looking display of Miso soup and dumplings.


	2. Chapter 2

" Haru, this looks delicious!" he exclaimed, almost forgetting what he came to talk about. Haru nodded before they both sat at the table before clasping their hands together and said a quick " Itadaimasu" Makoto did think the food smelled delicious, after taking a small sip of the soup. He took a quick glance at Haru, and he noticed he looked a bit in pain while eating. Makoto sighed as he started playing with the dumplings on the edge of his chopsticks. Makoto opened his mouth, and closed it, trying to think of something to say, he decided now was as good of time as any to ask him about the kiss in the shower. He looked up at Haru, and started to speak "So, Haru about the..uh, you know.." Haru looked up at Makoto and swallowed his food, pain surging through his throat. When Haru opened his mouth to speak he started harshly coughing to the point where tears pricked his eyes. Makoto's eyes widened and he rushed over to rub Haru's back, Haru was bent over the table covering his mouth coughing. When his coughing finally ceased Haru moved his hand, and shock hit Makoto and him when they saw blood on his hand. Cold sweat rolled down in the back of Makoto's neck. He was too terrified to even process what was going on. "I-is this blood? We have to get you to a doctor, immediately!" Haru groaned in pain before trying to wipe his mouth of the remaining blood. "M-Makoto...Please.." He began rubbing arounds the front of his neck before letting out a cry of agony. "It..hurts..". Makoto flung towards the phone and called an ambulance, it took about six minutes to arrive, but when it finally arrived the paramedics rushed Haru into the ambulance and Makoto followed in behind them, he grabbed Haru's hand and squeezed it firmly, worry covering both of their faces.  
After a long night in the ER, Makoto had gotten no sleep and was pacing around the waiting room for some information on Haru's situation. He was worried out of his mind, he couldn't even think straight. It was hours before they had any news on anything, they were running tests on Haru's throat, so no one knew how long it would take. At 10am they called Makoto to Haru's hospital room, with the test results. Makoto sat down in a chair next to Haru's bed and waited to the diagnosis to be read aloud. "Mr. Haruka, your test results…"  
Makoto couldn't believe what he had heard, he turned to Haru, who looked even more shocked, not to mention terrified, than him. Haru's whole body was shaking, and he bit his lip and started to cry. Makoto have tears falling from his face, dropping onto his pants and shattering. "Haruka, you have thyroid cancer, a rare form of it called 'Medullary thyroid cancer', again this is not common, only 2 out of 100 people with thyroid cancer have Medullary. It begins in C cells and can make abnormally high levels of calcitonin. Medullary thyroid cancer tends to grow slowly but since it was neglected to be found sooner, it has spread all in your throat, I'm sorry" the doctor walked out of the room, leaving the two men sobbing messes. "Cancer? Haru has… Cancer?" Makoto was in disbelief. After the sobbing had subsided, Makoto called Rin, Nagisa, and Rei, and told them all the bad news, he broke down while telling them, crying into the phone and hung up. After sniffling a few times he turned to Haru. " I Know you'll be able to get through this, Haru..we'll all be there for you Nagisa, Rei, Rin, and I." Makoto choked out. Haru simply nodded, still in shock from the news


	3. Chapter 3

Haru fell asleep while him and Makoto were waiting for Rin, Rei, and Nagisa to show up. I took them longer than expected, and Makoto just stood next to Haru's sleeping form. Makoto gently caressed Haru's cheek and brushed his raven bangs out of his face, he then leaned down and kissed Haru's forehead. Haru slightly rubbed his face against Makoto's hand and opened his eyes, he softly put his hand on Makoto's, holding it against his face. Haru looked at Makoto with lonely eyes, "Don't worry Haru-chan, I'm right here. " He whispered before leaning down for another kiss, except it wa aimed for his lips. Haru turned his head away before Makoto even got a chance to meet his lips with his own. Makoto noticed this and he felt rejected, Haru mumbled out "I'm sorry… I don't think I'll make it and I don't want to you fall for me and then I die…" Makoto shook his head, almost feeling angry. "No!, Haru, you won't die! we'll….we'll figure this out, we just have to take this one step at a time.." Haru turned his head back towards Makoto, "..How do we start then?" Haru asked feeling uncertain "I...I'll ask the doctor.. I hear that some cancer patients go through chemotherapy...It might be rough on you, but please.." Makoto reached out to grab Haru's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Haru bit his lip, still unsure about it, but puts his trust in Makoto's words. "Okay,..Makoto ." he nodded before pulling up the blanket and scooting over to his left. "Makoto," He turned his body around towards Makoto. Haru could see the dark circles under his eyes "Hmm?" Makoto hummed "How much did you sleep last night? " Haru asked curiously. "Plenty, I'm fully awake!" Makoto claimed before a yawn escaped his mouth. Haru squinted his eyes, seeing right through his lie.

" You can sleep here on the bed, with me." Haru suggested patting the empty space next to him. "W-with you? I don't think there's enough room for me, Haru.." Makoto stuttered out, "You can lie on your side and I'll lay against you, and you can just wrap your arms around my body." Haru said with a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "Haru-chan...I...okay.." Makoto got up from the chair and began to awkwardly climb into the hospital bed with crawled against Makoto's chest and placed his head on it, listening to the sound of Makoto's racing heart. "Your heart is beating abnormally faster.." Haru stated. "O-oh..is it?" Makoto whispered, mentally trying to calm himself down as he wrapped his arms around Haru's smaller puts his hands around Makoto's back but fails to completely have wrap them around him since his body is so much larger. "I feel like a kid compared to you, it's nostalgic, it kinda reminds me of the time I wore your shirt and how baggy it was on me." Haru spoke, trying to start small talk. Makoto giggled as he remembered how the shirt fit on Haru, It did look pretty funny on him. "Mhmm...We were playing video games until Ren and Ran fell asleep in our laps," he smiled thinking of those days where he and Haru would practically live at eachother's houses. Haru smiled "Yea, I hope in the future I can wear more of your shirts, they're really soft." Haru whispered while feeling the fabric of the shirt Makoto is currently wearing. " Hey, Haru I need to wear some of my own shirts too! " Makoto joked as he poked Haru's side, Haru slightly jumped from the poke, "You have enough for two!" Haru exclaimed childishly. "Hmm, I guess as long as you give 'em back to me, You can borrow all of the shirts you want…" Makoto mumbled as he nuzzled against haru some more. They lied together peacefully for a while until Makoto began to slowly doze off, against Haru's shoulder. Haru stiffened at first when he felt makoto's warm breathing brush against his neck, but It felt oddly soothing. It didn't take long for Haru to also fall asleep unconsciously wrapping his arms around Makoto even tighter.

About an hour later, Rin, Nagisa, and Rei showed up, Nagisa threw open the door and yelled at the top of his lungs "HARU ARE YOU OKAY?" in a worried tone, before looking at the sleeping men in the hospital bed. Makoto Woke up first to see his friends in from of him, looking concerned. "Ah, Haru-chan wake up." He whispered nudging his shoulder lightly. Haru moved closer to Makoto and nuzzled against his side, before opening his eyes and pulling away from Makoto. "Took you long enough." Haru said tiredly while rubbing his eyes."Haru!" Nagisa took to time to run over and hug him. "W-we heard about what happened…Is it really true?..." he whimpered before tears started to roll down his cheeks. Haru looked down at the pure white blanket, and slowly spoke with a hoarse voice "Yes, I do have cancer, when I take chemo I'll get sick and I'll lose all my hair, and I'll look awful, I will also be very sick, but if I don't take chemo, the risk of me dying is even higher." Hearing this only made Nagisa cry even harder. "I don't want you to die, Haru chan!" He screamed. Rei then stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. " Nagisa, please…" he gave Nagisa a pleading look. "He'll be fine.." On the inside, Rei actually wasn't so sure. "Am I giving myself a false sense of hope?" He thought glancing at Haru. Haru, looked up, trying his best not to cry and gave Nagisa a warm smile, "Don't worry I'll be okay, I promise." he shifted his gaze to Rin, who was quietly standing next to the door. Rin felt like his legs was frozen, A part of him wanted to go and scream at Haru for even mentioning him dying.

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket before completely losing it. "Haruka!" He shouted Ignoring the tears falling down his face. "I'm not gonna hear that negative crap from you. " Rin continued, trying hard to keep his cool. " I'm not letting you give up, you're going to fight, dammit! " he yelled, making Makoto jump a bit. Haru looked Rin straight in eyes "I'm not planning on giving up, shark boy." . he spoke bluntly. Rin snorted and gave a small grin. Nagisa wiped off the tears on the sleeve of his shirt and looked up at him, chuckling a bit at the nickname. "That's the spirit, Haru-chan!" his voice still hoarse from the shouting and crying. Rei nodded as he adjusted his glasses. " We'll do our best to help you, Haruka-senpai." he spoke confidently. Haru leaned against Makoto and slightly nuzzled him and yawned, "Thank you, also can we go get some food, and coffee?" Haru said nervously. Makoto rubbed his own stomach and nodded. "I'm pretty much starving, how about you guys?" Nagisa jumped up immediately . "Heck yeah i'm hungry! " He started to run too the door, almost knocking Rin over. "Nagisa-kun, Please don't run in the hospital!" Rei scolded as he began to chase after him in the hallway. Rin sighed and followed the others. Haru looked at Makoto while climbing off the bed, Makoto also climbed down from the bed, but not without nearly tripping over himself in the process. Haru covered his mouth to keep from laughing, but Makoto already heard him. "Don't laugh at me, Haru!" he whined. "Sorry, sorry." Haru apologize and walked over to Makoto, hugging him from behind, "Makoto…. I'm not going to leave you. I swear on that, okay?" Haru whispered against his back. Makoto's face lit up as he gave a small smile and nodded. "I'm not going anywhere either, Haru." They both stayed there for a while until Makoto turned around grabbing Haru's hand. "Let's go eat, the other's are probably waiting for us, hm?" Makoto hummed "Mhm" Haru agreed. Haru followed Makoto out of the room into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

The two men hospital cafeteria, and walked over to their friends who were sitting down at a table of the far back side. "Haru! Makoto!" Nagisa waved them over, Messily eating a strawberry ice cream cone. "Nagisa-kun, you're getting the ice cream all over your hands.." Rei sighed, being big on cleanliness. Makoto and haru sat down at the table with them. "Is there even anything good in this cafeteria? " Haru asked looking up. "Hmn, I do recommend the coffee, it's quite good." Rei suggested before taking a sip of his own. Haru looked up at Makoto as his stomach rumbled, "Okay, I'll get that but is the food any good?" he asked once again. "Mhm, the Udon Looks tasty." Rei replied, handing some napkins to nagisa as he was finishing his ice cream. "Oh! Get the ice cream too! it's super yummy, I'm gonna get another!" Haru looked at the food and mumbled under his breath "I just want to go home." and let out a sigh. Makoto raised an eyebrow at him. "Hm, were you gonna buy it Haru-chan?" He asked. Haru turned to him, a bit surprised. "O-oh..Yeah.." He replied getting up from his seat, Makoto following him not too far behind.

Haru bought the Udon, and looked back towards Makoto, are you gonna get anything, or do you wanna share?" Haru questioned, " Hm, I was thinking we could share, Haru-chan." makoto joked, while scratching his cheek. "Oh really? Do you want me to feed it to you too?" Haru played along. Makoto gave his signature close eyed smile, tilting his head slightly. "Please, Haru-chan?" He begged, giving a small, but cute pout. Haru's heart skipped a beat while staring at Makoto's adorable face, he wanted to pull Makoto close and kiss him right there, the thought of that made his entire face turn bright red. "U-Uh yea of course." he stuttered. Haru grabbed the chopsticks in his shaky hands before bringing it to the bowl and to Makoto's open mouth. He could feel his soft bite on the end of the chopsticks. Haru could feel a blush spread across his face. "Oi!, Lovebirds Take it somewhere else please." Rin teased before smirking at them both. Haru could feel his heart beating out of his chest, while staring at Makoto and being teased. "Heh, I guess It was a bit silly, sorry." Makoto Laughed before nodding at Haru. Haru bit his lip and looked away, his face an entirely different shade of red by now. Haru only took a couple of more bites of the meal before giving the rest to Makoto. "Here, Makoto." he mumbled, having lost his appetite. "Oh, Haru you don't have to.." "It's fine." Haru insisted pushing the bowl towards him more. Makoto accepted the food, slowly taking a few bites, eventually finishing the food.

On the way back from the cafeteria Makoto starts to stagger behind everyone else, almost stopping. " We still didn't talk about the kiss from yesterday..and .." Makoto pondered to himself . "Hey, Haru.." Makoto said out loud, just so he could hear him. Haru turned around to walk back over to him. "Hm?" Haru tilted his head to the side. Makoto bit his lip trying to avoid eye contact.."Y-yesterday in the..shower, when you..kissed me...Why did you do it?" He started. Haru was about to answer when he was cut off by Makoto. "A-and earlier when I tried to..kiss you.." He mumbled sounding completely upset. Haru slowly spoke "Makoto, I kissed you because I love you, I truly do, but now that I know my condition, I can't kiss you… The hardest part is leaving you, even if I don't die, I won't look the same, and I'll be sick the entire time, I'll lose all my hair, I'll look awful, I don't want you to be stuck with someone in that condition." Haru sighed while looking at the floor. Makoto shook his head. "Haru." He said, almost angry.

"I...I won't care how you look..i..if you truly love me.." He stopped. "Did I hear that right? Haru said that he..loved me? " Makoto's eyes widen in shock before he spoke up again, voice slightly wobbly. " I ..I don't think none of that stuff should matter...If...if you ..love me...you'll prove it, by not giving up and staying with me!" tears slowly started to form in his eyes, making his vision blurry. Haru looked at Makoto's face and hugged him, "I love you, I really do…" he muttered."I-if you love me so much, then you have to prove it Haru." Makoto whispered in a hoarse voice. " Show me that you do." Haru stood still and looked at the floor "I-I can't…" he mumbled. Makoto gave a sudden, but sad smile. " Of course," he uttered. " I do love you too, but that doesn't matter, right?" Makoto was a bit shocked to give his own confession, but he was a too upset to even think about it. "Of course it matters, hearing those words means everything to me. Makoto, I've loved you since we were kids, and I still love you, I even wanted to name a dog after you." Haru claimed trying to prove he loved him. "Haru. We were kids then.." Makoto replied, although that childhood memory was one of his favorites. " That was then...this..this is now…" he clarified before crossing his arms. Haru looked him in the eye, and cursed under his breath "Dammit Makoto.", before wrapping his hands around Makoto's neck and ramming his slightly chapped lips onto Makoto's soft ones. Makoto gasped, but he responded immediately quickly kissing Haru while running his fingers through his raven hair. It was everything Makoto wanted in the kiss, haru wasn't rough like last time. He could feel Haru licking his bottom lip before pulling away.

"W-wait.." he panted, and looked and Haru's blushing face. "God, he's adorable." Makoto thought pulling his hand away from his hair and Haru removed his hands from Makoto's neck, "I love you, Makoto." he whispered. Makoto smiled before coming closer to Haru and slightly rubbing their noses together. " I love you with all my heart, Haru-chan." Haru felt his face gradually heat up even more, and decided to hide his face by turning away. Makoto laughed at his cute reaction and took his hands in his own. "So..Does this mean..that we're...um.." He shyly asked, hoping Haru would say yes. Haru's face only heated up even more, "I-I.. Y-yes…" he mumbled under his breath. Makoto smiled "Boyfriend, Haru's my...Boyfriend." The thought of it simply made him have butterflies in his stomach. Makoto couldn't be any happier, seeing Haru starting to tug at his arm, blush slowly fading away. "Let's go back to the room." Haru spoke with a voice that had obviously gotten more hoarse than it was the day before.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto nodded before following him to the room. He obviously was happy about their new relationship, but a part of him was feeling upset. "Haru turned around and stopped Makoto before entering the room, "Makoto, are you okay? Is something wrong?" he asked nervously. "A-ah, no Haru-chan. I'm fine." He lied, knowing that Haru probably saw right through it. Haru took a step towards Makoto and rested his head on his chest, looking up at Makoto, "I know you're lying, tell me, please?" he asked looking concerned. "Haru.." Makoto sighed before speaking again. "I...I'm worried about you leaving me when...you start...g-getting sicker...a-and.." He drew in a shaky breath. " I d-don't wan't to be apart from y-you..ever…" Haru bit Makoto's shoulder "That's punishment for thinking negative, we're gonna get through this together, I'm not going anywher-" Haru spoke before cutting off into a roar of harsh coughs.

Makoto went out pat haru on the back, too scared to think of what else to do. "A-are you okay?!" he yelped. Haru waved his hand and grunted in response "I-I'm fine, don't worry about me." Haru choked out. Makoto shook his head, grabbing Haru by the shoulders and guided him back into the room. "You need some more rest, Haru-chan.." Makoto whined. Haru was forced to go into the room, but tried to drag his feet, which caused him to stumble, "I don't need to rest though, Makoto. I'm fine, I promise." Haru protested. "Haru, a-as your boyfriend..I ask you to rest p-please.." Makoto knew Haru was stubborn when it came to doing things, saying that they were 'Too much effort' but this was for his health. Haru looked at Makoto and sighed, climbing onto the bed and laying down. " Are you happy now?" Haru said, slightly pouting, he wasn't tired, but he was in pain, his throat felt like it was on fire and he was sure he had coughed it raw, but he didn't care. Makoto pulled the blanket up on haru and adjusted his pillows. "I can do it myself." Haru stated, slightly annoyed. "Nonsense, I love helping you Haru-chan!" Makoto cooed making haru blush in return. "Makoto… I want you to sleep with me again." Haru stated before realizing how it sounded "N-Not like that! L-like in bed with me." Haru's face looked like it was about to explode with embarrassment.

"I'm so stupid, I can't even word things properly to him anymore." Haru thought to himself, before turning over facing the other side of the room. Makoto could sense his embarrassment as he decided to climb in the small hospital bed with his boyfriend. "Don't be embarrassed, Haru.." makoto mumbled while wrapping his large hands around him. " I think it's cute when you get flustered…", Haru squirmed a bit, getting comfortable, he also hid his face in the pillow and groaned in response to Makoto's words. " I'm not cute, Makoto." he whispered. Even though Makoto was the taller, and more muscular one, he had the more shy and "cutesy" personality, it almost didn't fit him. "You're the cute one." Haru said sternly and turned over to face Makoto. He smiled tracing Haru's cheek lightly with his thumb, saying nothing but just staring into his blue eyes.

"What..?" Haru asked curiously, feeling slightly uncomfortable being stared at, but Makoto just hummed in response, letting his thumb glide over Haru's jawline making a shudder run down his spine, he closed his eyes, and mumbled "Makoto, what are you doing..?" Makoto leaned forward and started leaving gentle kisses along his jawline making Haru moan in response. He only moaned louder when Makoto started to move down to his neck and collar bones. "M-Makoto.." Haru whispered in between the heated kisses. Makoto placed his head in the crook of Haru's neck, and sucked on his neck. Haru moaned his name in shaky breaths, arching his neck and upper back. Makoto softly bit the skin on Haru's neck, and moved back down to his collarbone, doing the same to it as he did to his neck, leaving dark purple 'bruises'. Haru grabbed Makoto's shirt in his fists, while turning into a moaning mess. Makoto pulled away, looking at Haru's face before looking down at his neck and collarbone with a trail of hickies on them.

"A-ah, I didn't mean to get so rough H-Haru.." Makoto sputtered with a blush quickly covering his face. Trying to catch his breath, Haru shook his head. "N-no, Makoto...It's fine.'' He then found himself touching the bruises that covered his neck. Makoto just watched him, giving him small frown as if he'd done something wrong. "M-Makoto, It's fine, I promise." Haru let out in a still slightly shaky breath. He lifted his hand up and petted Makoto's head, smiling at him. '' I ...if you say so." Makoto mumbled. Haru kissed the tip of Makoto's nose, "I love you, Makoto and I don't care if you do that, it's not like it hurt or anything." Haru admitted while touching the hickey on his collarbone, trying to cheer Makoto up. "O-okay, Haru-chan.." Makoto stuttered while answering, but he didn't care. Haru's face turned into a pout, "Didn't I tell you to drop the '-Chan'?" He muttered under his breath, causing his boyfriend to laugh. "Mhmm, okay Haru…" Makoto yawned as he began to doze off, Haru put his hands around Makoto, and fell asleep shortly after him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the morning sun shone brightly through the hospital window, and Haru opened his eyes to Makoto's sleeping face. A smile formed on his lips and and quietly stared at Makoto's peaceful face, before putting his hand in Makoto's hair and slightly rubbing his head. Makoto simply twisted his lips before exhaling in his sleep. "I'm so lucky" Haru thought staring at his boyfriend before sitting up on the bed. Haru climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Makoto up and looked out the window. He observed the tree leaves, blowing in the breeze before leaving the room, to go get something to drink. It was pretty quiet in the hallways, only a couple of doctors and nurses around to check on patients. Coming back in his room with his cold bottle of water Haru was surprised to see Makoto already awake, fixing the sheets on the bed. Haru walked over to Makoto, "Do you want some help?" Haru asked as he set his hand on Makoto's back. "No, I've got it, you don't need to push yourself with such an easy task." Makoto said as he finished making the bed. Haru frowned, he knew he was healthy. At the time being but he didn't like feeling so useless.

"I'm fine, Makoto. They're discharging me, but I have to come back for chemo and then checkups regularly. I'm fine, I promise." He said, his voice slightly cracking. "I know but still." Makoto stated. He knew Haru was fine, but at the same time he still felt like helping Haru here and there. " So,.." Makoto started, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. " So, how do you think...you parents will take all this?" he asked nervously, still messing with his shirt. "I-I haven't told them, they're still on vacation, and as the free spirit they are, I don't want to ruin their trip." Haru said, a hint of pain in his voice. Of course he had to tell his parents, but he was scared. He didn't want to ruin their fun even if he was dying of a terminal illness. " Oh,...Haru.." Makoto softly muttered. He didn't want to make the conversation anymore depressing, so he wrapped his arms around Haru in a hug. Haru was surprised at first, but then just melted in the hug. He wrapped his arms around Makoto's large back and nuzzled his chest, "I love you, Makoto." he whispered into his chest. Makoto could slightly feel the gentle murmuring against his chest, making him smile.

" I love you too, Haru-chan." Makoto uttered happily. Haru looked up and spoke under his breath "Drop the -Chan", his face was tinted pink from lightly blushing. Makoto chuckled at his response and led his boyfriend by the wrist. "I'm hungry, Haru…" He whined as they made their way to the cafeteria. Haru stared at the menu, thinking about what to get as Makoto glanced at it over his shoulder. "What do you want, Makoto?" Haru asked, at a complete loss of what to eat, as they didn't serve mackerel, which he had been craving for the past few days. Putting a finger on his chin Makoto hummed in concentration. "Well..their sushi was pretty good, so I guess I'll go with that.." He turned to haru. "What about you?" Haru shook his head and crossed his arms. "I.. Don't know what to get. They don't have sell mackerel, and I've been craving it for a few days now." Haru replied disinterestedly. Makoto nodded. "Right after we leave, we can get all the mackerel you want, Haru." Haru turned around eyes shining, and tugged Makoto at the wrist. "Let's get going, then." "Haruuu!" the brunet whined trying to pry Haru off his wrist. "Pleaseee?" Haru begged with puppy eyes. Makoto sighed. He's never seen haru give him that look before. "Well...Okay, but let me eat first.." "You can eat mackerel." "Haru-chan…" Makoto shook his head, he wasn't exactly a big fan of it. Haru stuck his bottom lip out, he knew Makoto didn't like mackerel very much, which is why he cooked Miso Soup before. "But Makoto…." Haru complained, his eyes pleading him. It was rare for Haru to beg- for anything. " ...I guess we can go.." Makoto barely made anything out as he was dragged out the cafeteria.

Haru quickly ran down the streets to his house, pushing through people as Makoto followed slowly behind, apologizing to everyone and waiting for them to move out of his way before chasing after Haru. Haru quickly dashed up the stairs of his house, and darted inside. When Makoto had finally gotten inside, Haru was coughing and trying to catch his breath, of course all that running was hard on his lungs, it was obvious he hadn't thought that through. After catching his breath he turned around and started heading towards the kitchen, but bumped into makoto. "Oi, Makoto you're in the way." Makoto moved to the side letting haru in the kitchen. " Haru..I..I wanna help.." he said peeking at him as he began to put on his apron. "You do?" Makoto nodded before tiptoeing in and wrapping both arms around his waist. " I think it'll be fun! E-even if i'm not the best cook, unlike you." Makoto mumbled in Haru's hair, giving him a light kiss on the side of his 's face heated up, he nodded, allowing Makoto to cook with him while Haru put his hands in Makoto's hair, before turning his head and lightly pecking his jawline, and returning to his cooking. Makoto made his way around the kitchen, here and there He would fetch and, at least attempt to, cook.


	7. Chapter 7

In the end they both contributed to a very tasty looking meal. Makoto wiped the sweat off his head with his forearm, "We did it, Haru-chan! And i didn't burn anything.." Haru nodded at him. Usually he prefered cooking alone, and getting things done faster, but today he learned cooking with Makoto was plenty of fun. Haru looked over at Makoto and pat his back like an adult would a child, "You did good. Makoto." He complimented before sitting down at the table and clasped their own hands together and said a quick "Itadaimasu" like they had a few nights before, and then digging in to eat. The food was wonderful, to Haru it tasted like heaven in food form.

He stared at Makoto, waiting to see his reaction to the food. Makoto's face lit up after taking his first bite. " This tastes so good Haru!" He managed to say, before eating more. Haru smiled at him, truly he could just watch Makoto all day. "-ru? Haru?" He looks at Makoto to see him looking confused. "What?" "I...I was asking if you were hungry...you looked like you were daydreaming.." "O-oh, right.." Haru picks up his chopsticks, and begins eating again. "Damn Makoto...distracting me with your cute reactions" He thought, chewing his food. Haru finished eating and stood up and left the room to go wash his plate. "Oi, Makoto… I'm going to go take shower, okay?" Haru said, before walking upstairs and changing into his swim suit.

As he stared in the mirror before getting in the shower, he noticed the hickies, that were left there from the night before, that were completely visible on his pale skin. He shrugged it off and turned on the shower, and stepped in. He shuddered at the slightly cold water, but the water soon heated up, as steam started to fog the window and mirror. He ran his fingers through his raven hair, thinking about how he should go about telling his parents about his illness. He was at a complete loss, he couldn't imagine making his parents sad, he didn't like seeing them sad, and it was even worse if it was his fault they were sad.

After finishing in the shower he filled the bathtub with warm water and sat down in it, a small dolphin toy floating in the water with him. He had to of gone over at least a hundred things to say to his parents about it, but none of them had a way to not make them depressed. He understood that their child having cancer was not an easy thing to take, but he refused to hurt them. Haru splashed around in the water for a bit, his mind racing with scenarios, but still couldn't find a single one to fit with what he wanted. All of this frustrated him to no end. Haru didn't want to make anyone sad, " Am I just a burden on everyone now?" He asked himself as he flicked the plastic dolphin toy and sighed.

Even taking a bath wasn't relaxing him as much as it usually did. Haru sat in the bath longer until he heard a familiar knock and a " I'm coming in.." Haru opened an eye to see Makoto standing, with his hand out in front of him. Haru shook his hair before being helped out of the bathtub by Makoto. "I was worried that you fell asleep in the tub or something." Makoto joked as he followed Haru out of the bathroom. Haru shook his head walking into his bedroom, looking into his closet. Makoto saw him grab his clothes and squeaked. "S-so sorry Haru, I'm gonna let you change!" He rambled before backing out of the bedroom, red entirely in the face. Haru just stared at the spot he was just in and shrugged. "I wouldn't mind if he stayed" He thought.

Meanwhile Makoto is recovering from a near heart attack outside. "I...I kind of wish that I stayed...no! " Makoto slapped his face with his hands, attempting to get rid of the dirty thoughts. "I...shouldn't be thinking about him like that,...Should I?'' He pondered, scratching his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Haru had finished changing, he decided to change into an old shirt Makoto had left at his house, that has been folded in a corner for a long time, but Haru decided to wear it, as he had nothing better, and a pair of shorts that you could barely see below the hem on the giant shirt. "Makoto, you can come back in now." Haru called out, as he seated himself on the bed. Makoto slowly opened the door and walked in to see Haru wearing one of his old shirts and he smiled, "Oh, I see you're wearing this old thing hm?" he asked slightly tugging on the bottom of the shirt. " It's comfortable….and .." Haru looked away from Makoto. " It...kinda smells like you." He mumbled. Makoto giggled pulling Haru into a hug. "Oh yeah? What do I smell like, Haru?" He asked, teasing him a little bit. "You..you smell like vanilla with a slight hint of lavender." Haru answered, mumbling his face was a blinding red as he was held in a hug by Makoto. "Hmm...I say Haru-chan smells kinda like...kinda like an earthy smell..like…" Makoto tapped his chin, " Sorta like a forest? o-or a campfire." Haru nodded "It's called timber, and it smells like pine woods." he stated before adding on "And drop the -Chan!" he pouted again, turning his back to Makoto. Sticking out his tongue Makoto let his head rest on Haru's shoulder. "You're not fun Haru-chan!" he whined. "Drop the cha-" Haru managed to make out before coughing. Makoto was startled every time Haru went into one of his coughing fits, they sounded very painful for him, but all Makoto could do was pat his back or get him water. " I wish I was more useful.." Makoto thought, patting Haru on the back. When the coughing subsided, Haru looked at Makoto and spoke hoarsely "You are useful, Makoto. It's normal not to understand what to do in this situation, I don't even know what to do anymore…" he realized his voice had cracked multiple times during that sentence, but still reached up to pet Makoto's head. Makoto nodded and sighed. "You're right!..Sorry Haru I...I'll do my best!" Haru went out to reach for his hand and entwined it with his own. "We're not giving up just yet." Haru whispered as he leaned back against Makoto. Makoto nodded tracing his thumb along the back of Haru's hand. " Say, Haru you're still a bit ticklish, right?" Haru lifted up his head and turned to Makoto. "I don't know..why?" From this angle, Makoto could see the hickies left of his neck. He lifted up a had to let his fingers gently brush over one of the bruises, making Haru lower his eyelids lazily in response. "Well.." Makoto started moving his hands on Haru's sides and up his shirt. " Makoto!.." Haru gasped before Makoto started to move his hands all around haru's sides. Haru gritted his teeth together, trying to keep himself under control. It didn't take long for tears to blur haru's vision. Makoto on the other hands wasn't going to give up so easily. He continued to mercilessly run his hands along Haru's sides in attempt to make him laugh. Haru was trying his hardest not to laugh, he wouldn't lose to Makoto. He held his breath, trying to keep his laughter in. Makoto's hands ran across his stomach and then back up his sides. Haru was still trying to hold it in, but failed and erupted into laughter. Makoto stopped moving his hands listen to Haru's laughing. "He's so beautiful when he laughs." He thought, totally in a trance from his laughter. It was mesmerizing to hear. Haru slowly stopped laughing and wiped an eye with his arm. "What? Why are you staring at me?" he mumbled turning away. Makoto smiled "Sorry, Haru….I just...I love your laughter. It's beautiful." Haru let out a "Hmpf" and looked at Makoto's face, while he had a slightly disappointed face on. He was disappointed at himself, not Makoto, he was disappointed that he laughed after trying so hard not to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: This is a smut chapter (It was Shay and I's first time writing smut so excuse the awfulness of it xD) Nothing important happens in this chapter, so you can skip this chapter and won't miss anything._

"So, Haru .." Makoto started, looking out the window. "What's on the agenda?" Haru rolled on his side and shrugged. "Haru.." Makoto pulled at Haru's arms until he lazily fell to the floor. "ouch.." he mumbled. Makoto giggled before helping him up. "So, today's a lazy day?" he asked, "Yea.." Haru replied boredly. "Hmm.." Makoto ruffled his hair and sat on the floor. " Haru! I'm bored...let's do something" "Like what?" Makoto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well..I was thinking...a-ah, we could..." he softly mumbled the rest of the sentence. "Speak up." Haru thumped the top of his forehead making Makoto flinch. " I wanted for us to, um...try some things.." Makoto said, attempting to cover his blush with his large arms. Haru raised an eyebrow. "Try things? What kinds of things?" "A-ah, you know..like..." Makoto's blush got even worse as he tried to explain. Haru stared at him for a moment before he understood.

"You mean sex, right?" "H-haruu!" Makoto was beyond embarrassed now, but he simply nodded. Haru went to Makoto and started pulling at Makoto's shirt. "Haru! w-wait.." He rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed."What?" "W-we can't just...g-g-go straight into it.." Makoto sighed. "Then what do you want to do?" Haru asked crossing his arms, slightly frustrated. "I-I... Uh, g-go...slow?" Makoto awkwardly suggested. Haru nodded and sat next to Makoto, carefully leaning close to him and kissing his cheek, and slowly moving to his lips. He wrapped his hands around Makoto's neck and pulled him close, pushing his lips against Makoto's. "A-Alright, we're actually about to do this.." Makoto thought kissing Haru back. He felt like his heart was beating a million times a second. Haru moved down and kissed his jaw before moving further down to his collarbone, placing soft, careful kisses all along it. "H-haru.." Makoto whined as his kisses became rougher and more passionate. He places small bites along his neck, making bruises. Haru then pulled away to look at Makoto's neck.

"Hm, now we both have hickies." he commented, Makoto's face heated up quickly. "Y-yeah.." Makoto replied shyly before pulling Haru into his lap. "O-oi, Makoto, what are you doing?" Haru asked, obviously nervous. "U-um, putting you in my lap? It'll make things...easier I guess.." Makoto shrugged, trying to make things less awkward. "Makoto." "Yes?" "Stop talking, you're making things even more awkward." Makoto huffed and scratched his cheek. "S-Sorry, I-I mean this is my first time, an-" Haru cut him off by kissing him softly on the lips before giving him another, this one a bit slower, licking Makoto's bottom lip bit begging for permission. Makoto opened his mouth, allowing Haru to move his tongue into Makoto's mouth. Haru explored his mouth, pulling Makoto closer to him to enhance the kiss. Makoto let his hands roam all over Haru and under his shirt to his chest. Haru pulled away from the kiss, letting out an almost inaudible moan, his face was entirely red. He looked up at Makoto, and let out a shaky, uneven breath. "H-haru.." Makoto barely made out in a small whisper before tugging at his shirt. Haru threw off the shirt immediately before taking Makoto's off as well. Haru glanced up at him, meeting his glossy green eyes. "Makoto.." Haru whispered before undoing the buckle on Makoto's belt. He looked up at him, making sure it was okay for him continue.

Makoto only nodded before Haru took away the belt and pulled off his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Makoto's face flushed, he bit his lip in embarrassment. Haru caressed Makoto's cheek and put his forehead against his, "If you want to back out, we can, Makoto." Haru whispered, looking into his eyes. "N-no, it's fine...we can continue.." Makoto gulped and began undoing Haru's belt, and pulled his shorts down. Makoto could feel his hands trembling as he looked up at Haru. He wasn't quite as nervous, but he knew Haru could keep his composure. Haru put his hands on top on Makoto's quite larger hands, "It's okay, you don't need to be nervous." Haru said, calmly but there was a slight hint of nervousness hidden in his voice. He intertwined his fingers with Makoto's and held them tight in attempt to calm him down. "Haru,...you're fine with this right? I'm not...I mean..w-we're not ...rushing or anything?" Makoto asked Haru. He shook his head "No, it's fine. I love you, So.." Haru looked away, his face becoming red. Haru moved his hands and ran them across Makoto's built chest, and along his abs. He studied Makoto's reactions and the feel of every muscle on him, it wasn't the first time seeing them, of course, he saw them all the time, but touching them was an entirely new experience. He was mesmerized by his body, which was even more beautiful this close up. Makoto shuddered under his touch, even though it wasn't much. "I wonder.." Haru thought as he began leaving kisses down from Makoto's neck to the bottom of his stomach. "H-haru...please" Makoto pleaded placing his hand in Haru's hair. _"I've never done this before.."_ Haru thought before slowly dragging the waistband of Makoto's boxers down. "But I'll try .."

Haru pulled off Makoto's boxers, he then gripped around Makoto's length loosely, and slowly moved his hand before long he was tightening and moving his hand faster. Makoto erupted in moans, holding a fist full of Haru's hair. Haru licked the tip, and then up the side of the length before putting it in his mouth and moving his head. "H-h-haaaru..k-keep.." Makoto could barely form words at this point as he felt Haru's warm, hot breath on his erection. Haru on the other hand was trying to keep all of Makoto in his mouth, already having about half of his length down. _"Damn, I wasn't expecting on him being this big.."_ Haru thought before moving back to tease at the swollen head. He looked back up at Makoto, his face completely in bliss. Haru sucked the tip, and put it back in his mouth, before pulling off with a loud 'Pop'. Haru sat up, and smiled at Makoto's face.

"You look cute with that face on." he commented. Makoto blushed at his compliment. " a-ah, W-well..you were doing so good..I..." the brunet stuttered trying to praise Haru for his deed. Haru nodded before massaging the skin at Makoto's thighs. "Wanna keep..going?" Haru asked, not going any further until Makoto's say so. Makoto nodded before grabbing one of Haru's wrists. "Wait, Haru..I wanna...um...Let me..." He sat up to look at Haru. "Are you sure? " asked Haru, a bit excited to see what Makoto had in store. "Y-yeah, do...do you have..any..um.." Makoto stuttered. Haru squinted his eyes, "You mean protection and lube?"

Makoto wanted to scream from embarrassment, sometimes Haru could be too blunt. "Yeah,.." Makoto mumbled. Haru nodded and went across his room to his nightstand, and pulled open the drawer by the silver handle. He reached in and grabbed a condom and some lube, before returning to Makoto and sitting on his lap. "Makoto, you know how to use these, right?" Haru asked. "A-ah, um...yes..." he manage to say through his stutters, Haru leaned forward to Makoto's ear "Oh, really? Are you sure? Or would you like me to help you?" he cooed, his hot breath on the other's ear. Makoto shuddered hearing this from haru. "I-if you could,..please.." Makoto pleaded softly, pulling Haru closer to him. Haru smirked and nodded, he brought the condom package to his mouth and seductively ripped it open with his teeth. He then took it out and slowly unrolled it onto Makoto's erection. Makoto thrusted his hips slightly into Haru's hand, begging for more attention. Haru clicked his tongue playfully in response. "You've already had your turn, and now it's mine." Haru smirked. Makoto turned a deep shade of red, "I've never seen this side of Haru before.." he thought, his pelvis burning in anticipation. "O-okay, Haru.." Makoto whispered a hand out reaching for the bottle of lube. He opened the top and squirted the cold substance in his hands. Haru had begun to prepare himself, alreading sliding off his boxers while giving Makoto a stare of pure lust. His blue eyes were glossed over, as he leaned forward and pushed his chest against Makoto's, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close.

"Makoto, I love you." He said, his face lustful as he pushed his lips against Makoto's hungrily. Makoto barely had time to respond as he felt Haru's warm lips on his, but he was responding back to the kiss before pulling away. "Someone's eager huh?" he commented, teasingly. "You're one to talk." Haru responded bluntly before looking away, slightly pouting. Makoto grinned before pecking him on the cheek and then slid a hand over each of Haru's thighs. "s-so...uh.." he stammered while rubbing his slightly damp fingers together. " I've done this to myself before...but to someone else.." Makoto nervously thought, "Makoto, you don't have to do anything you don't want." Haru said, running his hands through Makoto's hair. "No...I want to do this..please." Makoto pleaded. "Then do it..." Haru answered, kissing his forehead. Makoto nodded and began moving his hands behind Haru and carefully inserted a finger, making Haru flinch in response. "I-Is this okay?" he asked, concerned. Haru nodded, letting out unsteady breaths and tightened his grip on Makoto's hair. Makoto wasn't the only one that had tried it, Haru had too, but Makoto's fingers were much larger than his own.

"K-Keep going.." Haru stuttered out as he shifted his hips a bit and moaned quietly. Makoto nodded as he began to add in another finger slightly curling them inside Haru. "M-Makoto.." he huffed, trying to get used to the foreign feeling inside of him. Makoto pet Haru's head, trying to comfort him in someway, feeling slightly bad about the feeling he was causing, as Haru looked uncomfortable. "It'll be fine...just relax.." Makoto reassured, before continuing to bury his fingers into Haru more. Haru continued panting out loud, "Makoto... I.." he moaned out his name, his heart racing and breathing irregular. The sounds coming from Haru sounded heavenly to Makoto. He didn't want them to stop. With a quick lick of his lips he leaned close "Does it feel good, Haru?" He whispered seductively. "S-Shut up!" Haru exclaimed, moans escaping his lip towards the end of his sentence,clenching Makoto's hair in his fists, not enough to hurt him though.

"Hmm..I take that as a yes." Makoto smiled to himself before adding in another finger. Haru gnashed his teeth together, trying to suppress any sound from escaping from him. He hid his face in Makoto's neck, taking slow, deep breaths, while relaxing his body and trying to get used to the feeling again. Haru wanted to scream and moan to a point where he was itching to do so, but didn't want to be embarrassed by Makoto. "H-hurry up, M-Makoto.." he groaned moving his hips. Makoto compiled as he began thrusting his fingers even faster into Haru. Haru threw his head back, moaning in complete and utter pleasure. He practically cried out Makoto's name. " I want to hear more of his moans.." Makoto sighed before twisting his fingers in and out of Haru making him beg and whine for more. "M-Makoto...P-Please.." he started to beg in between his loud moans. Makoto gave an chuckle that could almost be harsh. " What was that? I couldn't hear you." he remarked before stopping the movement of his fingers. Haru let out a deep sigh, "Y-You...jerk.." he breathed out, through his gasps for air. Makoto hummed after pulling out his fingers. He licked his dry lips "Are you ready, Haru-chan?" he asked making sure he was prepared. "Y-yeah..." Haru moaned, Makoto lifted Haru off his lap, and set him down in front of him. He pushed Haru down, so he was laying on his back, and gently kissed him. Makoto's lay a hand on Haru's knee, having them spread apart, taking his time before slowly inserting himself inside Haru.

"M-Makoto!" Haru tensed up instantly. Makoto reached out to stroke Haru's face. "Relax.." he cooed. Haru nodded trying to make himself more comfortable. " _This is a LOT more than just his fingers."_ Haru thought, it didn't hurt as much as it was uncomfortable. Makoto, on the other hand, was trying his hardest to stay still. His entire pelvic area greedy for the pleasure he desired, but he wanted it to feel good for Haru too, not only him. Haru moved his hips, and let out a low moan, giving Makoto a sign that he could go. Makoto took his time sliding back out before going back in with a little bit of force. Haru dug his nails into Makoto's back, moaning into his ear. Makoto flinched at haru's sudden gesture, but he enjoyed it. "Haru-chaaan.." Makoto whined thrusting into him once more. Haru was starting to get into Makoto's rhythm as he began to force his own hips against Makoto's. Haru wrapped his legs around Makoto's hips, still digging his nails into Makoto's back while just about screaming his moans. Makoto gradually started to thrust his hips faster into Haru, loudly moaning his name too.

"M-Makoto,..I-I'm about t-to.." Haru stuttered, having a hard time controlling himself. "M-me too, Haru.." Makoto whispered, letting out a final thrust and reaching his climax. Haru had also reached his at the same time, harshly panting as he dropped his legs from Makoto's waist and loosened his hands from his back. He rubbed his fingers along his nail indents on Makoto's back, "I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to h-hurt you.." he quietly uttered, trying to catch his breath. "Hm,...it's fine," Makoto gave a tired smile as he pulled out of Haru and threw away the used condom. " So, that was ..." "Amazing.." Haru finished Makoto's sentence as he pulled Makoto into a hug and nuzzled in his neck. "R-really?...it was my first time.." Makoto shyly responded, letting his hand wander through Haru's dark hair. Haru nodded and laid down on the bed, pulling the blankets up over him and Makoto. "It was mine too..." he mumbled, cuddling into Makoto's slightly sweaty chest. Makoto smiled but soon shifted around the blankets. "Haruuu. I'm all sweaty, Can I shower ?" "No. you'll stay here." Haru protested before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Makoto sighed before tucking a hair behind Haru's ear. "Sleep well, Haru-chan." He whispered before kissing him on the forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

aru was the first to awaken the next morning, he quietly and carefully got out of bed, so he wouldn't wake Makoto up. He threw on Makoto's yellow and orange shirt and his own boxers, before heading downstairs to cook breakfast. Makoto woke up a little after that, smelling something completely delicious. He got up, put on his boxers and pants, but was too lazy to put on his shirt. As the one we wore yesterday, wasn't there. As he walked down the stairs, he let out a yawn, he was still quite tired for last nights "activities" but brushed it off and turned into the kitchen.

He, as usual, saw Haru in his blue apron, but he was wearing Makoto's shirt, that he couldn't find. "Ah, so that's the culprit that took my shirt." he teased and he walked over to Haru and wrapped his arms around Haru's waist. He placed his head in the crook of Haru's neck, "What are you cooking?" he asked while eyeing the food Haru was cooking. "Pork with white rice and eggs." Haru said while he flipped over the two pieces of pork. "I'm glad you finally learned to cook something besides mackerel." Makoto commented, "Mackerel is still my favorite, but cooking something else every now and again is fine, I guess." Haru replied.

"Hmm" Makoto nodded while rocking him and Haru side to side, annoying Haru instantly. " Stop." " Stop whaaat?" Makoto snickered. Haru let out a sigh and gave a soft flick to his forehead "Go wait until I'm finished cooking." "Ouch! So mean Haruuu.."Makoto whined before letting go of his waist and plodded to the dining room.

Not too long after that, Haru came out carrying bowls of rice, pork, and eggs. He set down the food next to each other, before sitting next to Makoto. They, as they had the nights before, clasped their own hands together and said "Itadaimasu". Haru slightly picked at his food, his throat was raw, and in extreme pain, even though he didn't let it on. Today was a big day, not really "special" but more of scary. Haru was finally getting chemo today, usually they would wait a bit longer to do chemo, but taking in the stage of his cancer, they knew the sooner he got chemo, the better.

He completely understood that this could help him, it would increase the chance of him living, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared. When he lost all his hair, would Makoto still look at him the same? When he had to be helped with everything, even take a bath, would he stay? He had so many scenarios running through his head, even though Makoto had told him that he would still love him the same, would he really? "Haru? Haruuuuuuuu? Haruuu-channnnn." Makoto whined waving his hand in front of Haru's face, he must of zoned out from thinking so much.

"Are you gonna eat, or do you want me to feed it to you?" he joked, as Haru had when they were at the hospital. Haru looked away blushing, " I can eat by myself." he mumbled. "Ooooh?" Makoto hummed, picking up Haru's food and holding the chopsticks with food in front of his mouth. "I'm going to feed you anyways, open." he teased. Haru opened his mouth and took a bite of food, when he swallowed an intense pain surged through his throat, but he only winced, trying to stay strong. Haru didn't like being fed, he knew it was suppose to be romantic and sweet, but Haru saw it as "precare", he knew that after chemo, when he gets sicker, he'll always have to be fed.

Makoto fed Haru until they were both done eating, when they finished Haru leaned against Makoto, cuddling him slightly. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru, pulling him closer, He looked at Haru, already knowing what he was thinking. "It'll be fine, Haru.." he muttered nuzzling his cheek against his. Haru rolled his eyes. "...Yeah." he mumbled, pushing away any further thoughts. They sat in silence for awhile, Haru enjoying the moment, never wanting it to end. He wanted to stop time and just stay here forever. He closed his eyes , his hands over Makoto's that were around his torso, snuggling against him.

"I love you, Makoto." he whispered, it was the only thing he could think of to say, knowing his condition, any chance he gets he wants to tell Makoto how much he loves him, in case it's his last. A smirk formed on Makoto's face "I love you too, Haru-chan." Makoto uttered before kissing Haru's cheek. Haru gave a soft smile before rubbing at his throat. "He said it'll be fine.." Haru pondered "Everything will be okay...Makoto said so himself.." he repeated this to himself over and over. "We should probably go get ready for your appointment." Makoto said as he let go on Haru and stood up. Haru felt a bit sad, but nodded and got up. The two walked upstairs and changed into new clothes, and headed for the hospital.

Upon arrival, they signed in and Haru was immediately shown to a room where he would start his chemotherapy. Makoto sat in the waiting room, feeling a bit anxious. He kept telling himself that it would be okay, that Haru would be fine, but it didn't help in the long run. He was frightened, he didn't want to lose Haru, he wouldn't know how to live with himself after that. He talked on the phone with Nagisa to find some comfort, which he eventually stopped feeling so worried. It took a while but when he was finally released they went home to rest.

The next week went along like that, every four weeks Haru had to come back in and get chemotherapy. Everyday for the next week he received chemo, it was very time consuming. Haru would be so exhausted by the time it was over he would just go to sleep.

After the first week, he had three weeks of rest. Haru was happy about it at first, he saw it as he could spend time with his boyfriend and have a good time, but that wasn't really the case. Haru woke up the first morning he didn't have to get chemo in a week, his throat still hurt like hell, but he was going to spend all his time with Makoto. Haru had started wearing Makoto's shirts to sleep, so he was only wears the large yellow and orange shirt, since it was his favorite, and his boxers. He got out of bed, careful to not wake up Makoto, but when he walked out of the room a wave of nausea hit him.

He darted to the bathroom, before vomiting multiple times. Makoto woke up a few minutes after Haru, and was alarmed to hear the loud vomiting sounds. He sprinted to the bathroom and kneeled down to Haru, rubbing his back. Haru kept vomiting for the next few minutes, as his nausea finally passed. He was hunched over crying, the stomach acid burned his already in pain throat. Swallowing was hard enough, but when it comes back up? That was pain that Makoto couldn't even imagine. Haru stayed in his hunched over position, trying to catch his breath. His throat felt like it was on fire, hurting a lot worse that it normally did. "H..Haru, are you okay?" Makoto looked at him with droopy eyes and a sad frown. ' Just peachy.' he wanted to reply sarcastically, still angry about the pain, but he simply pushed away from the toilet, falling against the bathroom wall. "Y-yeah.." Haru groaned in a raspy voice, barely audible. Makoto offered Haru up before washing off his face with a damp washcloth. "It's okay, haru-chan.." he cooed. He shook his head and hugged Makoto "I don't want this, it hurts, it's so painful."

Haru whined, his croaky voice low and cracking. If someone were to describe the pain he was in, it would be described as swallowing five razor blades at the same time and throwing them back up. Makoto rubbed Haru's back, shushing him and trying to comfort him, "It'll be okay, Haru." he quietly reminded him. "But… Haru… I think it's time to call your parents." Haru looked at Makoto, a look of terror on his face, like a deer in headlights.

"B-But…" he protested before breaking into a coughing fit. "I know it might be hard to tell them, but...you have to.." Makoto looked at him with pleading eyes. Haru gritted his teeth in anger. "I c-can't Makoto...i-it would crush them...to find out that their only c-child is dying.." he cried. Makoto shook his head. "Haru! Dont talk like that! You are not dying and as for your parents...you're going to have to tell them, one way or another." he insisted. Haru opened his mouth and closed it, he simply looked at the floor and nodded. "Fine, I'll call them.." He walked out of the bathroom, wobbly. He picked up the phone and dialed a number, after a few rings someone answered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ah, moshi moshi, Mom." Haru let out a grunt and winced in pain. "Haru! How're you? You sound a bit sick, do you have a cold?" she asked, seemingly worried.

Haru looked over at Makoto for some kind of guidance. He simply gave him a nod to urge him on. "Uh... Well, you could say that I guess, it's not really a cold though..." he replied shaking his head at Makoto, slightly giving him a glare.

"Oh? Do you know what it is? Have you visited a doctor?" she questioned, more worry resounded in her voice. "I… Have, yes…" he was starting to tear up, he bit his lip. "And, what did they say?" this time it was a different voice, he heard his dad speaking. "Mom, dad… I…" he broke down and started crying, his raspy cries echoed through his room as he covered his mouth.

"Haru? What is it? What did they say?" they asked eagerly, obviously in panic. Haru looked at Makoto once more, at a loss for words. Makoto gave him a look full of sorry, he unconsciously took a few steps forward, wanting to wrap Haru around his arms and kiss him until it was all better, but that wasn't going to help. Makoto just mouthed the words "tell them" to Haru. Haru took a few deep breaths, before speaking again, "M-Mom…. Dad…. I.. I-I have thyroid cancer.." he panicked again and started crying, he stared at Makoto beggingly for some sort of comfort.

The loud gasps of his mother and father echoed out of the phone, as his mom's cries started to ring through. "H-Haru? I..." She blubbered trying to make sense of the situation. "W-When...When did this happen?" Haru's father asked. "According to the doctor, it was neglected to be found for a long period of time.." Haru managed to choke out. He sniffled, taking sharp, irregular breaths. He covered his face as his tears soaked the large shirt, that was loosely hanging off one of his shoulders. He could hear his dad comforting his mother, as she quietly wept. No words were said for the longest time, only silence. Haru's dad spoke slowly "Haru, we'll be home in a few days, take care of yourself, alright? We love you very much." the call was ended after that, Haru was given no time to reply. He dropped the phone, it resonated a loud thud as it hit the floor, he quickly covered his face with both hands, still sobbing uncontrollably. "Haru…" Makoto mumbled, being careful of what to say as he made his way over. Haru didn't react at all, still sobbing into his hands, shoulders shaking. Makoto held out his hands wanting to make everything better somehow.

Haru turned around, removing his hands from his face, he looked up with red and bloodshot eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks. "...Th-they…..I…..Makoto…" he stammered, not knowing what to think or say. On one hand he was a bit happy have his parents return, but not to a possibly dying son. Haru's knees gave and he fell to the floor, and brought his knees to his chest, as he wrapped his arms around himself, not acknowledging Makoto's hands. Haru knew how Makoto would feel about that, useless, rejected, and so on.

Haru didn't mean it like that, though, Haru just wanted to have someone hold him, and tell him it'll be okay, but he didn't have the strength to even attempt to do so. He felt sickly, he didn't feel like he was getting better, he felt like he was dying. Every second he felt more and more useless, he wasn't the son or boyfriend that anyone could be proud of, he wasn't the amazing swimmer everyone loved. He was a burden. A burden that he bestowed onto not only his parent's but also Makoto. Haru felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart, realizing this all. Makoto put both of his hands on Haru's shoulders.

"Haruka. listen to me." Haru flitched at hearing his whole name being said by Makoto, he had never used his whole name. "You are no burden on anyone. Your parents, your friends, me, we all love and care for you. " Makoto exclaimed, almost getting upset. Haru was about to speak up but he was cut off by Makoto. "This isn't only affecting just you, Haru. It's all of us. We want to be there."

Haru shook his head angrily. " I know! You keep giving me this speech! Well, what if you're wrong, Makoto? what if I don't make it?!" he yelled, frightening his boyfriend. "H-haru…" "No, no Makoto. I don't wanna hear you preach about having hope." Haru went on, wiping his eyes. "I think I want some time alone, so .." Makoto nodded before exiting the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Haru was left alone, with his bloodshot eyes buried in his knees, hugging himself.

 _"I'm tired of this false hope. I can try, and try, but the outcome is inevitable.. I don't want to hurt them, but I really don't want them to have to spend months taking care of me. I don't want Makoto to waste his life, looking after me and then in the end, I die. I can't do that to him, he's too precious to me, I don't want to leave him. I don't want him to leave me…"_ Haru thought to himself.

He sat there like that, for god knows how long, it seemed like ages to Haru. His stomach rumbled, it had been doing that for a few hours, but he couldn't find the willpower to get up. Staring off at the blank wall, he found no motivation to keep going.

The way he saw it, he probably just made his parents fall into a depression, and he probably hurt Makoto beyond belief. He didn't blink until it was unbearable, he couldn't find the reason why he should even try anymore. _"What's the point of my being here anymore, anyways? Love? Survival? Ah, that's right… I wanted to swim. I can't very well do that anymore, can I? If I beat this, I can swim… No one knows what happens after death, but if I stay and fight, I can swim…"_ He thought. He heard footsteps walking towards the door, as it slowly slid open, he saw Makoto standing in the doorway.

"You…. Haven't moved at all? Haru it's been hours, never mind that, Haru are you feeling better…?" Haru blankly stared at Makoto, before blinking "I… Want to swim. Makoto, I want to swim, if I beat this, I can swim again…" Haru whispered under his breath. "Uh, Yea, you can swim once you beat this." Makoto replied, confused. Haru cracked a smile, "That's good.." he commented, his stomach rumbled again, loudly. Haru tried to stand up, but his body was weakening, and he couldn't stand without wobbling, he fell back down onto his knees, he let out a deep sigh, and looked at Makoto.

They were both thinking the same thing, _"It's starting, the chemo is kicking in and making his body wear out…"_. "U-uh, Haru I can cook something for you...I..I mean I can try, at least." Haru's eyes widen. He was trusting Makoto to his kitchen. He prayed that he wouldn't burn anything. He was going to have to put up with Makoto's cooking for a while. "Yeah..just..be careful.."he mumbled. "Yay! you wont regret it, Haru-chan." Makoto cheered before leaving the room, practically skipping to the kitchen.

Haru groaned in his pillow for the next 30 minutes he could hearing pots and pans being dropped and moved around. Every once in a while he would hear Makoto go "Ohh what's this?.should I use this?" and " oh no! I gotta clean that up.." Haru lied in bed hoping he wouldn't smell anything burning. Thankfully he didn't. "Haruu!" Makoto called as he trotted up the stairs. Haru only grunted in response as the door was opened. "Ah, I couldn't make anything super fancy s-so I stuck with some onigiri.." Haru smiled, "That's fine.." he built up the strength to lift himself to his feet, slightly light headed. He hugged Makoto and kissed his cheek softly, "Thank you, I'm sure it'll taste like heaven, just because you made it." he proclaimed, before sitting on the bed. Makoto chuckled as he watched Haru take a bite out of the riceball. Haru had to admit besides from the slightly overcooked rice, it was very delicious.

Makoto looked over at him anxiously. "S-so how was it?" he asked nervously. Haru nodded and hummed "It's delicious." he replied raspily. "O-oh Haru!" Makoto wrapped one of his arms around Haru, being mindful of the food that was in his other hand. "O-oi, Makoto!" Haru gasped, surprised by the sudden action."I was so worried that you wouldn't like it! p-plus you know I've never really cooked before-" "Makoto." " I really should watch you more in the kitchen so I can get better," "Makoto." Haru said louder this time, making Makoto stop talking. "It's fine. Hush." he said, now that Makoto was quiet. "O-oh...um..good!".

Haru squirmed a bit, feeling a bit awkward. "So, when my parents get home, are you gonna start going home? Or are you going to continue to stay here?" Haru asked, trying to start up conversation. "R-right...I..I guess I should leave before they get here." Makoto sighed, sounding a bit disappointed. Haru let out a whine, "I mean I'm sure they wouldn't think anything of it, you stay over all the time, so you don't have to…". Makoto twisted the edge of his shirt feeling uneasy. " Are….Are you gonna tell them about...us?" he whispered in a shaky voice. Haru pulled himself onto Makoto's lap and kissed his nose "They can find out on their own, don't you think?" he said trying to cheer Makoto up. He blushed under the intimate contact, but he was still a bit nervous. "A-ah, yes...but….I...I don't wanna...keep anything hidden from them...is all.." he mumbled.

"If they seem like they're getting suspicious, we'll tell them." Haru replied, smirking, and running his finger over Makoto's lips, making Makoto whine. "Haruuu….f-finish eating first!" he scolded. Haru rolled his eyes before stuffing the rest in his mouth. "Finished" he mumbled with the riceball still his mouth, he quickly chewed it and swallowed it, before putting his hands in Makoto's silky hair. "Now, where was I?" he teased, softly scratching Makoto's head. He rubbed his nose against Makoto's and teasingly barely brushed his lips on Makoto's. "Mmmn..Haru.." Makoto whispered against Haru's lips. "Hmm?" He hummed in response, teasingly brushing his lips on Makoto's again. "Stop teasing…" Makoto whined, "Oh?" Haru muttered before he pressed his lips against Makoto's. He ran one hand through Makoto's hair and placed the other on his lover's chest. As if on instinct Makoto kissed him back, moving his hand on top of Haru's.

"Haru...I love you so much.." Makoto whispered lightly against Haru's lips. Haru nodded "I love you more, Makoto." he mumbled before ravishing Makoto's lips, kissing him, seeking the comfort of knowing he's there.

Makoto sighed into the kiss, everytime he and Haru kissed he felt like everything was right, as if time stopped itself just for that one moment. Haru gripped onto Makoto, he felt like all his worries were gone. That all was right, and he was healthy. He loved feeling like that. "Makoto.." He breathed out onto Makoto's lips. "Haru." Makoto whispered while going to hold his hand. Haru traced Makoto's hand lightly with his slender fingers, enjoying the touch. "Only if everyday could be like this.." Haru thought, as he let out a sigh. As the moment faded, he realized the truth of the world again. How he was sick, and that he would have to endure so much just to have a happy life with Makoto. All the pain he would push onto his own parents and friends. He rested his head on Makoto's shoulder, someway hoping Makoto would understand what he wanted, just silence, while he was held, and had his head rubbed was all he wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's back, he smiled slightly sadisticly, as he nuzzled Makoto's neck. Haru wanted to believe that he would make it, but it wasn't easy, in his state, everything was against him. But, for Makoto, he would keep fighting, he wouldn't give up so easily, especially if he thought it meant he would hurt him. "Oi, Makoto, I don't care what happens with my parents, you're not allowed to leave me." he ordered quietly, knowing how selfish he sounded, but he didn't want to be alone.

Even if it was his parents, Makoto was the one that gave him strength to keep going. "Of course Haru-chan, I would never leave you." Makoto replied. Him and Haru have known each other since birth, and there wasn't a time Makoto even remembers not being around Haru in his childhood. The mere thought of losing him made Makoto terrified to the core. "How could I even live without Haru.." Makoto worried while running his hand through Haru's hair, he could feel it starting to get thinner. He pulled his hand away quickly, with a terrified look on his face. "His hair is starting to thin out…" Makoto's heart rate increased looking more at Haru. "It's like I'm feeling him die slowly in my hands.." Haru turned to face Makoto with droopy eyes. "Makoto" he mumbled sleepily. "You worry too much." He snuggled into Makoto and started to doze off, his eyelids becoming too heavy to keep open as they fell closed. Makoto sighed, rubbing Haru's back as he unlatched him off of his lap, and laid him down, lying down next to him. He stretched his arms around Haru, pulling him close, it didn't take long for Makoto to fall into his dreams as Haru just had.

In the morning, Makoto awoke to the sound of a dull thud and vomiting, he immediately knew Haru was feeling sick again. He took a moment to get out of his bed, before pacing to the bathroom. Haru watched Makoto as he opened the door, his face twisted in pain. He had tears slowly emerging from his eyes, and rolling down his cheeks. Makoto did as he did the day before, and rubbed Haru's back. "It's okay Haru, it's better to get it out." he would say every once in a while, but there was nothing to get out of Haru's stomach, he was throwing up stomach acid, and they both knew it. When Haru finally ended his "session" his nausea didn't go away as it did last time, he couldn't puke, but he felt like he would. The world felt like it was spinning rapidly all around him. Makoto helped him up, and lead him back to his bedroom. Haru laid back in his bed, he felt ill, as he broke into a continuous string of coughs. Haru grunted to clear his throat, which was probably more pain than it was worth. Makoto caressed Haru's cheek calmly, while on the inside he was panicking. He left the room, returning to the room moments later with a few painkillers and an ice-pack wrapped in a towel, and placed it on his forehead. Haru obediently swallowed the pills, has the pain surged all through his neck.

"It's okay Haru, your mom and dad will come home tomorrow, they'll know what to do better than me, I promise." Makoto reassured, petting his head. Haru nuzzled his head against Makoto's hand, urging him to continue. Haru wanted to be strong, but his soft side came out a bit too much when it was just him and Makoto. Makoto thought it was cute, how he acted calm and cool to everyone else but sweet to him, he continued to pet Haru's head. Haru sat up and looked at Makoto, "I'm scared about my parents coming home, what if they treat me differently? Like how they did on the phone?" he asked, looking slightly panicked. "Nonsense, Haru. You're their son. I don't think they'll treat you differently. " Makoto reassured him. They both stayed silent for a while until Haru broke that silence. "Hey, Makoto." he mumbled. "Yes?" "I know it's near the end of our third year and…You told me...you wanted to go to that school in Tokyo..so…" Haru took in a deep breathe before continuing. "So...I was thinking...if you want to go..then.."


	14. Chapter 14

Makoto interrupted Haru by hugging him tightly. "Are you kidding me? I'm not going there anymore, afte-"

"No." Haru protested before pulling out of his embrace. "I don't want you to give up your dream because of me! That wouldn't be fair.." Haru exclaimed. " I don't want that for you.." he admitted.

Makoto looked at Haru, surprised about the suddenness of his outburst. "Haru… I want to be here for you, through good and bad, I just want to be by your side. That's what I want now." Makoto claimed while nervously scratching his cheek.

"But, your dream… You can't give up on it, Makoto." Haru mumbled before continuing "I'll never be able to forgive myself for ruining your dream if you don't go, I'll be fine, I really want you to live your dream, Makoto."

"Haru...while that was my dream, it's all changed now because of you. Maybe I will get to go someday in the future, but for now…." Makoto grabbed one of Haru's hands before lifting it to his lips and kissing it. " For now, just being here with you is my dream." He whispered onto Haru's hand.

A smile snuck onto Haru's face as he pet Makoto's head with his other hand and sighed,"Why are you so perfect for me?" he asked unconsciously, in a trace from Makoto's gesture.

Makoto looked at Haru's face and pulled him close,"I wonder, huh?" he asked back, squeezing Haru into an embrace that had no escape. Makoto was holding onto Haru as if for dear life, as Haru squirmed but eventually gave in and was held in his tight, almost suffocating, embrace.

"Makoto…" Haru mumbled against Makoto's shoulder. _"_ _I wish we could stay like this.._ " he thought.

Makoto started rubbing circles on Haru's back. Haru sighed as he relaxed into his touch. Makoto started thinking a bit more about what Haru was saying. Since he wasn't going to the college in Tokyo what was he going to do now? He mentally sighed thinking about what to do. Whatever he did decide to do,he obviously had to include Haru.

"Maybe I could go to a school nearby?" he asked and Haru nodded.

"Makoto, you can go and do anything, I want you to be happy, you don't have to include me. I mean I'll be here, and I won't be very interesting, so with that time you can go to university." he replied with a smile.

"Haru, don't say that! You're super interesting." Makoto mumbled. Although Haru was a man of few words one might think he wasn't interesting, but once you got to know Haru you would probably change your initial impression of him.

"I'll talk even less when this stuff really kicks in, though…" Haru mumbled, running his hand through his hair, noticing too, that it was thinning out. He let out a sigh and set his hands in his lap.

Makoto frowned and grabbed Haru's hand, holding it in both of his hands, "Haru-chan, I'll stick close to you, I love you and my future must always include you." he said as he looked into his eyes.

"Makoto…" Haru smiled a little, happy to hear this.


	15. Chapter 15

"Anyways, let's go get something to eat, we can have mackerel if you want." Makoto offered.

Haru's eyes lit up and he nodded fiercely "Yes!" he exclaimed.

Makoto helped Haru down the stairs and made him food, it was slightly overcooked, but Haru ate it with no complaints.

After eating they were both shocked to hear the doorbell ring, the sound resounding through the house.

Haru got up and wobbled to the door, when he opened it he was shocked to see Makoto's parents, Ren, and Ran.

"Good morning, Haruka!" Makoto's parents said cheerfully, "Good morning, how're you?" he asked politely.

"We're doing great, how's the chemotherapy going?" his mother asked concerned, as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"It's fine, as fine as it can be, considering the circumstances, Haru guessed Makoto had told his parents everything, but Ren and Ran looked oblivious to the entire thing.

"That's good, how's Makoto doing, we haven't heard from him in a few days." His dad replied a bit anxious.

"He's fine, he's been a big help around here, honestly don't know what I'd do without him here." Haru answered and looked over at Makoto.

Ren and Ran hugged Haru, "Hey! Haruuuuu~ You should play with us!" they whined before continuing, "You too Makoto!".

Haru laughed and pat their heads, "Sure, but not today, I'm not feeling too well…"

"Awh, fine…" they whined in sync.

"So Haru, have you told your parents yet?" Makoto's mother asked, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I have, they seemed pretty worked up on the phone…" he shrugged, letting out a soft sigh.

Makoto got up and walked over to the door, all smiles. "Morning Mom, Dad." he said before looking down "Good morning to you two, also." He chuckled and lightly tousled the two children's hair.

The rest of the day went like that, peaceful conversations, Makoto's parents and the twins even stayed for dinner. By the end of the night Haru was a bit torn to see them leave. "We wish you luck, Haru, we'll keep you in mind, stay safe!" His mom said on the verge of tears before hugging him and leaving with everyone else.

Haru stretched and yawned, "What a day, huh?" Haru mumbled to Makoto, who was helping him upstairs.

"Yeah, it was. It was nice of them to come see you though." Makoto laughed. Haru nodded in agreement, laughing along with him.

In the bedroom Haru looked out the window "So, tomorrow they come home..." Haru stated looking at the stars, "I'm a bit scared, in all honestly.." he continued.

"Don't be, It'll be fine, I promise." Makoto reassured him, as he walked Haru over to the bed and helped him sit down.

Haru smiled awkwardly "Sorry for being so much trouble, especially since you have to help me walk." he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." Makoto proclaimed and pet Haru's head. Haru unconsciously leaned into his touch.

Makoto sat down on the bed beside Haru and gave him a gently smile. "It's late, we should probably at least attempt at going to sleep." Makoto said and laid down on the bed.

Haru nodded in agreement and cuddled close into Makoto's broad chest, "Good night, Makoto." he mumbled before drifting off to sleep. "Night, Haru-chan." Makoto chuckled before wrapping his arms around Haru and falling asleep too.


	16. Chapter 16

Makoto woke up after a long night of sleep and looked at Haru who was still asleep. "His parents get back at noon, so what time is it now?" Makoto asked himself, searching for his phone. He found it under his pillow and checked the time, it was 11:10am.

"Only 40 minutes until they arrive, so we've gotta clean this place up!" Makoto chirped and got out of bed, he neatly started cleaning the house, starting with the downstairs. It hadn't been very messy, so it only really took him about 25 minutes to clean the entire house. Haru woke up as Makoto came back into his room when he finished cleaning. "Good morning…" Haru yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily, "Good morning, Haru." Makoto replied.

"You should hurry and get dressed, your parents should be here in about 15 minutes." he reminded and watched Haru's eyes widen. "I haven't even eaten yet, why didn't you wake me up?" Haru asked. " I didn't want to disturb you, Haru.." Makoto whined. Haru huffed before he quickly shuffled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Unfortunately, Haru didn't have time to bathe for as long as he'd like, Makoto already stepping in with clean clothes for him. Makoto set the clothes down on the counter. He walked over to the bathtub and held his hand out to Haru. Haru smiled softly and quickly took Makoto's hand and was helped up. It didn't take long for Makoto to realize he needed to leave so Haru could change into his clothes. "Ah, okay I'll be waiting downstairs, hurry though. They should be here any minute..." Makoto reminded before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Haru quickly changed into the clothes Makoto had given him and headed downstairs, still drying his hair. He reached the bottom of the stairs, to be greeted by the door opening at the same time he reached the bottom. Haru's parents opened the door, they pulled their luggage into the house before turning towards Haru, just noticing him. "Oh, Haru! Good morning!"

His mother greeted with a kind smile. "Good morning, Mom, Dad. Welcome home." Haru politely greeted them and softly smiled. Haru's father nodded and also greeted Haru in the same manner his mother had. Haru's dad walked to the kitchen, most likely to retrieve water. On the other hand Haru's mother threw her arms around Haru. "Oi, Mom!" He whined in protest but his mom didn't care.

"Oh, Haru… I'm sorry we were out on vacation while you were…." She trailed off but shook her head and continued, "Anyways, we're home now, we can take care of you." She assured as Makoto walked into the room. "Oh, and Makoto… Thank you for looking out for Haru in our absence. We're home now so you can return to home. You wanted to go to a college in Toyko didn't you? You can do that now, Haru will be just fine, I'll take care of him!" she chirped and squeezed Haru. "Mom-" Haru attempted to protest, with so success, as she cut him off. "Haru are you hungry? I'll make you something to eat!" she hummed and strolled off into the kitchen with Haru's father.

Makoto smiled. It would be rude of him to tell his parents that he didn't want to leave. He glanced at Haru as if to ask for help for what to say. "A-ah,..Mrs. Nanase…" Makoto stuttered. Haru quickly interrupted Makoto, "I don't want Makoto to leave." he announced with no hint of hesitation in his voice. "Now, Haru don't you think that's a bit selfish? Makoto should go to college, he can still come visit." Haru's dad answered instead of his mother. Haru shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Makoto doesn't want to go to the college in Tokyo, he wants to stay here, with me…

he emphasized the ending and glanced inside the doorway to the kitchen. "Makoto, are you worried about Haru? If that's why you want to give up going to that college then I assure you that we're capable of taking care of him…." Haru's mother and father both tried to assure Makoto. Haru shook his head and looked at Makoto, curious to what he will tell them.

"Y-yeah,..I...I've decided to not go…I know you're his parents, and you can care for him fine on your own, but…" Makoto uttered. Haru's mother gave him a puzzling look. "But..?" Makoto eyes widened in surprise, realizing what he just said. "Oh no...I can't tell them that Haru and I are together,..not yet anyway." he thought. Haru on the other hand hoped Makoto would tell them. He didn't necessarily like it when he fed around the bush. "I-It's nothing! you're right...you both can care for Haru when I'm in Tokyo." Makoto declared.

"Makoto…." Haru mumbled, on the verge of tears. "Get out." Haru demanded as he bit the insides of his cheeks. He was nearly shaking with anger at this point. Makoto gave him a hurt look. "Haru…" he mumbled not wanting to make thing worse with an argument. Haru looked directly at Makoto, his eyes full of hurt and anger as a few tears started to roll down his face. "Just get out and don't come back, go to Tokyo, and just leave me!" he shouted and shoved Makoto out of his way and darting up the stairs. 


	17. Chapter 17

Haru's parents blinked and apologized to Makoto. "Sorry, sorry, you know how over dramatic he can get, don't let what he said hold you back from doing what you truly want to do, Makoto." Haru's mother gave him a soft smile. "R-Right.." Makoto nodded, not really listening to what she was saying. "No. I gotta make this right." he thought before rushing up the flight of stairs. Stopping at Haru's door, he debated on whether he should knock or not, but he decided on opening the door anyway.

Haru was rolled up in his blanket, whimpering softly between his cries. Haru turned towards the door to see who is was and gritted his teeth. "Get out, I told you to go away!" Haru screamed and threw a pillow at Makoto's face. Makoto caught the pillow as he took a few steps towards Haru. " I know, but...about what I said down there...I didn't mean it.." Haru gazed at him with, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Whatever. You sure sounded like you meant it! But it's fine. I don't care where you go, Makoto. Just leave me alone." He spat harshly. Makoto shook his head "I will not!" Makoto yelled back at him and climbed onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Haru's, holding his arms down. Makoto did the same with his legs, leaving Haru unable to struggle or hit him. Haru yelled at Makoto for a long time, but Makoto just laid there and never replied. Which lead Haru to cry in anger, Makoto still didn't break his silence until Haru had completely calmed down.

"I thought you weren't going to leave me, Makoto... So why suddenly are you telling them you're going to leave..." Haru whined quietly and sniffled. " I...I didn't know what to really say...I kinda panicked.." Makoto confessed. Haru bit his quivering lip before speaking again "A-All you had to say was you wanted to stay, you didn't have to tell them about us, even though I kinda wanted you to…" Haru squirmed a little, trying to get away again, but gave up and leaned his head back against Makoto's chest.

"Yeah,...I should have told them." Makoto admitted. He would love to tell Haru's parents about his relationship with their son, but he wasn't sure on how they would react. Would they be happy for them? Makoto sighed, letting himself be soothed by Haru's soft breathing on his chest. Haru sighed quietly and nuzzled Makoto's chest lightly. "It doesn't matter what they think, Makoto, if they love me, they'll accept that we're dating. Even if they don't, we're happy just being together…. No one else should matter…" he mumbled into Makoto's chest.

Makoto nodded, he decided that enough was enough, and he might as well tell Haru's parents."C'mon Haru," Makoto began pulling at His hand. "Where are we going?" Haru inquired shuffling out of the bed. "You'll see." Makoto guided Haru down the stairs into the living room. "It's now or never." Makoto thought, starting to get nervous.  
" Mrs. Nanase? Ah, I have to tell you something,." Makoto announced. She looked up with a smile and stepped out the kitchen. "Oh? What is it?'' She asked smiling softly at Makoto. Haru looked at Makoto, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "U-Uh, well… …" Makoto trailed off before mentally slapping himself and shaking his head. "Mrs. and Mr. Nanase…. I love Haru, very much. I mean I'm in love with him." he stated confidently. Haru's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled softly, tears of joy pricking his eyes. "Makoto….." he mumbled before quickly wrapping his arms around Makoto from behind. Makoto smiled and continued

"And furthermore, Haru and I are in love…." He looked at Haru's parents, waiting for a response. Haru's mother looked shocked for a moment, before giving them a warm smile. "Now, I knew you two were always pretty close but…" Haru's father paused in concentration before shaking his head. "Ah, It won't be much of a change, " Haru's mother nodded before placing her hand on his shoulder. "We're so happy for you, Haru." Makoto mentally sighed, a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. Haru nuzzled Makoto and nodded "Thank you…" he sniffled, still crying a bit. Haru's mom laughed softly and clapped her hands together. "Okay! I'll make dinner, Green curry, anyone?" she offered and walked into the kitchen to start making the food.


	18. Chapter 18

Makoto took Haru by the hand and led him into the living room, both of them landing on the sofa. it was only a split second before Makoto bubbled into a fit of laughter, causing him to receive a worrying look from Haru. "Makoto…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I...I'm just so happy Haru-chan.." Makoto giggled before pulling him to closer, attacking him with kisses all over his face. "O-oi, Makoto!" Haru protested by trying to push him away. Makoto persisted and kissed each of his cheeks softly before he pushed his lips against Haru's.

Haru's entire face went red "M-Makoto!" he whined, glancing over at his dad, who was sitting across the room. Makoto smiled and chuckled softly, "Sorry, Haru-chan… I'm just really happy!" he squealed and squeezed Haru tightly. Haru bit his lip and blushed, slightly nuzzling against Makoto. He closed his eyes and softly sighed against his chest. "So embarrassing…" Haru mumbled trying to fight the urge to sleep. He nodded his head as he fought against the sleep, but soon lost. He fell asleep, cuddling against Makoto's chest, breathing against him softly. Makoto smiled and chuckled, running his fingers through the other's hair.

"Haru, wake up." Makoto nudged him gently, making Haru stir awake.

"Why'd you wake me?" He groaned, still sleepy. "A-ah,sorry But dinner's ready.." The smells from the kitchen and dining room came to the both of them. They both took deep breaths, inhaling the lovely smell of the curry. Makoto grabbed Haru's hands and carefully pulled him off the couch and helped him into the dining room. They sat down next to each other, across the table sat Haru's parents, his mom with a cheery smile, and his father with a slightly displeased face. Haru yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, leaning against Makoto's shoulder. He clasped his hands together like everyone else and said his thanks, before sitting up and slowly beginning to eat.

Makoto glanced over at Haru's mother, and smiled slightly, before being slightly intimidated by Haru's father's glare. Makoto felt a little uneasy from his glaring, he felt like something was..off. After they all finished dinner Makoto glanced over at Haru, but before he could say anything His father stepped in. "Haruka, may I have a word with you-alone?" he asked, but his tone made it sound more like a command. Haru just nodded in response before following his father into the living room.

Once they both arrived Haru's father drew out a sigh before speaking. "Listen, Haru. I don't think you should be involved ..romantically with Makoto." He said without hesitation. Haru grit his teeth together. He was sick and tired of everyone deciding what was best for him. "Why?" He spoke in a calm tone. "Why are you saying this?'' Haru asked, raising his tone. "I'm thinking about what's best for you, I don't think it's wise to be in a relationship right now while you're ill...You should be focused on your health." His father spat at him. Haru bit his lip and shook his head

"No, you're thinking about what you want. It's not what's best for me, it's only what you want. Makoto has taken care of me this entire time, he didn't go home for weeks…. I'll pull through this, and I know damn well am not leaving Makoto!" Haru spat right back at his father, leaving no more discussion before exiting the room. He was on the verge of tears at this point, he quickly flung himself into Makoto's lap and hid his face into his chest. He muffled his pained cries against Makoto, tightly clinging onto him, holding fist fulls of his shirt. "Haru..?" Makoto mumbled holding Haru close. Haru didn't answer, still sobbing into Makoto's shirt.

"Tell me what's wrong, Haru."

Makoto pleaded, trying to sooth him by patting his back. Haru looked at Makoto,his eyes puffy and red, tears ran down his face slowly as he shook his head. "D-Dad... H-he doesn't approve of….us.." he trailed off and hid his face into Makoto's chest again, whining loudly as he cried. Makoto froze in shock , "Did I hear him right? Does he really not approve of us?" Now all that glaring at dinner made sense. Makoto didn't get time to say anything, seeing Haru's father approaching them both. "I'm sorry you've had to see Haru like this, but I'm sure you...Heard what I told him about you two." Hearing his father's words, Makoto felt Haru's grip on him get stronger. "Yeah.." Haru then pulled away to look at his father. "I don't care what you say, Makoto isn't leaving, and if he does, I'm going with him." Haru declared, tightly gripping Makoto's clothing.

Haru's father shook his head and scoffed, "Haruka, you're being ridiculous. You're ill… Just not thinking straight. Makoto will go home, and you will stay here." he demanded. "I am thinking straight! I love Makoto more than life itself, the same way you love mom. If mom had cancer, would you leave her?" Haru shouted, shaking slightly from anger. "Of course I wouldn't, I love her, but that's diff-" Haru's father wasn't able to complete his sentence before Haru interrupted him. "How is it any different?!" Haru whined and released Makoto's clothing. "Open your eyes, Mom accepts it, why can't you? Makoto and I are in love, and our love is no different than you and mom's love…" he continued and bit his lip. "Haruka Nanase." His father boomed. "I won't have you talking back to me in that tone. What I think is final, and you're not going to change my mind." "You...You're wrong...If you don't accept us..then.." Haru growled. "Then what? What can I do?" he tried to consider running away.

"We obviously couldn't go to Makoto's house, that's the first place they'd look….Maybe Nagisa's? or maybe Rin's" All of these possibilities were enough to make Haru's head hurt. Haru turned towards Makoto, eyes begging for some kind of help. Haru's father raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Then?" he asked, mockingly, causing Haru to grit his teeth again. "Then…. You're no longer my dad, I'll move out, take care of myself. And drop all contact." he threatened. "You think you can take care of yourself? Who's going to pay for all your medical treatment? Haru, don't be silly. You're just a kid. There's no way you'll make it by yourself." His father laughed, not taking him seriously. "It's not just me. Makoto will be there to support the both of us. We'll be fine." Haru replied calmly.

Haru's father opened his mouth in protest, before Haru's mom interrupted their little feud. "What are you all fighting about?" she asked, hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. Haru shrugged and didn't respond, leaving it up to Makoto or his father to answer that question. "We were talking about…. Cooking." Haru's father attempted to lie, but was immediately found out. "As if, I know you're talking about Makoto and Haru's relationship." she leaned against the entryway and crossed her slim arms. "I...we weren't-" Haru's dad attempted to protest against her. "Oh please, I could hear the both of you shouting down the hall." she scoffed. "W-well since you've heard what we we're arguing about, you agree with me right? Haru shouldn't invest his time being in a relationship; he should focus on his health." His father brought her into the argument. She blinked and giggled lightly, raising an eyebrow. "I think he should invest in being happy. If he's happy, it'll give him more motivation to beat this. Makoto makes him happy, so he should be in a relationship. I think you're just being prude. Haru, you and Makoto can go upstairs. Your father and I have to have a talk about this little fight…" She smiled softly and waved them off as they walked up the stairs.


End file.
